The Heartless
by IDTARDIS
Summary: "Because the day I became yours, you became mine." Series written based solely on Mycroft's point of view of daily life events. Now, although Johnlock may make an appearance, incest will not. Please enjoy your stay, and happily indulge yourself with some Turkish delight on your way out. Thank you again for taking the time to read this nonsense of mine.


The Heartless

"_**Because the day I became yours, you became mine."**_

**Summary:** _Nothing but, a meager attempt of peeking in to Mycroft Holmes's mind palace._

**Pairing:** _Sherlock and Mycroft, (no incest you pervs.) Sherlock and John (sooner, or later)_

_As always not mine._

* * *

_**Heaven Tonight**_

"_**I hold your hand in mine, **_

_**I hold your hand, and you are so lonely, oh so lonely**__**…**_

_**Trying to find the hearth, you hide,**_

_**Trying to find the hearth you hide in vain**__**…**__**"**_

HIM

* * *

The commotion of the household had begun earlier than other days; this was out of ordinary especially in such a cold morning as this one. Almost seven-year-old Mycroft woke up to the rushing of steps towards his mother bedroom. He knew it was time; his brother was coming and as every Holmes could not pick a worst time, their father was not home, the hospital too far, and the nearest doctor would not arrive until far in the afternoon. Therefore, his brother would have to wait, or worse. He knew at this point was impossible to see his mother, so instead of his usual morning visit to mommy's bedroom he went down stairs to have breakfast.

"That brother of yours, sure is a Holmes, no patience what so ever." - The old cook stated without even looking at him, he sometimes wonder if she had eyes on her back, since he never seem to pass unnoticed by her. –"But is fine better during the day than the night."

Mycroft sat in silence dinking his milk while the cook kept going on about his future brother. Mommy had always told him that silence was golden and he should learn to hold his tongue before making a fool of himself by declaring assumptions. He rose from the table and decide to go wait on the library, the cook change his conversation and decided to enlighten him as why would be unwise for him to go outside, as if he wanted to.

Unlike others would believe he had learned from his father that time spent in a library was time well spent. His father had tried to makes of his son an outdoorsman such as other children of his generation, but soon found out the opposite; while Mycroft could survive a ridding lesson this does not necessary meant he enjoyed it, and to his father pride there was nothing sadder than his first-born face on top of a horse. Thus, he had decided to play along an announce that "the sooner Mycroft learnt to ride, the sooner he would never had to sit in a horse", Mycroft learned in less than a day, his father obviously would brag about it the other way around.

They managed to get the doctor before midday, and the commotion died a bit. The household got on with his chores, and he was allowed a small pick of his mother, only to be kicked out by one of the oldest maids.

"Would mother be alright?" - The doctor was resting against the window in the hall. He seemed to jump at the sound of Mycroft's voice.

"What makes you think otherwise?" –The doctor answer in a soft voice still not looking at him.

"I have read, that even in normal circumstances births not always go well. Mother had told me she was due by the end of January, which is why father took the trip."

"I see… Indeed this is not a normal birth, but we will try to make the best of it, and I assure your mother is no danger, neither is your brother."

He took lunch in the library, and got an earful of the cook for it; by six in the afternoon he was already done with his second book of his list for the day, and had decide to start The Divine Comedy of Dante, when loud screaming of crying child broke the silence of the house. One of the maids came looking for him, his mother wish to see him. He enter the room following the maid, the doctor was still in the room caring for his mother, she looked exhausted, the baby was still crying his lungs out while they tried to clean him.

"Come My, is time for you to meet your brother." –his mother motion when they put the baby on her arms. –"Calm down Sherlock, you are with mommy now."

Mycroft leaned to take a good look of his brother. Sherlock was wrapped on cotton blanket; Mycroft could only see his face and one hand that seem wrestles like the rest of the body. A soft mess of dark hair on his head, surely he would have mommy's hair, his eyes were closed; however, his mouth insisted on try talking or at least make himself noticeable to everyone in the room. –"My, this is your brother Sherlock. He was impatient to meet us all." –his mother smiled at him and Mycroft wonder if that would be the last time he will see her smile only at him. –"What do you think of him?"

"He is too little to say, but sure he is noisy." –He stated, while Sherlock started to calm down. –"Are you alright, mommy?"

"Mommy is just tired, I am sorry for you worry, would you like to hold him?" –she insisted, Mycroft nodded allowing her to put the baby on his arms. Sherlock fussed a bit at the loss of his mother; and just when Mycroft was beginning to lose hope he settle down, getting comfortable on Mycroft's arms. –"There Sherlock, this is your brother." -Mycroft turned to look to his mother; the resemblance was unkind, only the nose was his father's. Turning back his attention to his brother, he found himself being the center of attention. His eyes were like many babies deep blue, but the awareness was there. Sherlock seem to be studying him, making sure he was worthy of his trust, and to this Mycroft could only smile to himself. He was indeed his brother. –"Now My, you are a big brother." –Having finished his study Sherlock had fallen at sleep on his arms. The maid came to put him next to his sleeping mother, and Mycroft was once more taken out of the room by the doctor.

"Is the big brother more relax now? Your father has call. He will be arriving tomorrow morning; I will stay overnight just in case I am needed. I look forward to see you at dinner Mycroft." –Mycroft nodded in response while the doctor enter the room.

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ I am not good with length, or patience (what is patience I have never heard of it).Hence, this would be any sort of length, and based solely on Mycroft. point of view. (I believe many people misunderstood him) Please let me know what you think. Reviews would be more than welcome, and paid with Turkish Delight. (Mycroft finally gave me the name of his dealer.) As always thank you for taking the time and reading this nonsense of mine._


End file.
